1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is an automatic or semiautomatic firearm comprising a frame, a removable cartridge magazine in the frame, a cartridge elevator piston which is movable in the magazine, a spring in the magazine to raise the elevator piston by continuous pressure, temporary retainer of the magazine in the frame activated by engagement in a notch provided in the wall of the magazine, a manual control to deactivate the retainer of the magazine and free the magazine when desired, a barrel close to the frame, a firing chamber forming a continuation of the barrel and intended to receive a cartridge from the magazine, a breech block movable back and forth on the frame and comprising means in order, after each firing of a cartridge, to extract the case of the cartridge fired from the chamber during its recoil and then during its return displace another cartridge from the magazine up to the firing chamber, and this up to the last cartridge of the magazine, at the end of the elevation stroke of the cartridge elevator piston.